Tanjung
|leader_title1 = Maharani |leader_name1 = Kyi Kyaw Yin I |leader_title2 = First Minister |leader_name2 = Nyan Phyu (RJP) |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |leader_title5 = |leader_name5 = |area_rank = 40th |area_magnitude = |area_km2 =676,578 |area_sq_mi =261,227 |percent_water = 3.06 |population_estimate = 51,486,253 |population_estimate_rank = 25th |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_rank = |Gini = 44.7 |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = $184,539 million |GDP_nominal_rank = 56th |GDP_nominal_year = 2015 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $3,584 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 114th |established_event2 = British Occupation |established_date2 = 1850 |established_event1 = Unification |established_date1 = 1601 |established_event5 = Independence from the United Kingdom |established_date5 = 13th September 1948 |established_event4 = Civil War |established_date4 = October 14th 1948 - March 5th 1954 |HDI = 0.768 |HDI_rank = 71st |HDI_year = 2013 |HDI_category = high |currency = Rajian kyat |currency_code = |time_zone = RT |utc_offset = +6 |time_zone_DST = |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |cctld =.kr |calling_code = +121 |footnotes = |national_motto = |official_languages = Rajian |regional_languages = Chinese, English, Guanglui |demonym = noun: Raji(s) adjective:Rajian |drives_on = right}} The Federal Kingdom of Rajia ( ; Ḍhaapaṇg Maharajahaya ṇa Rajia) more commonly referred to as Rajia ( ) is a nation located in bordering , , , and . Although currently a federal constitutional monarchy under the Raj Sharma dynasty Rajia has been ruled by various groups in its long history. Rajia first housed human inhabitants in Palaeolithic times, with its housing various medieval dynasties and kingdoms, including the , one of the largest dynasties in Southeast Asia. Rajia resisted direct occupation by various Chinese and Muslim empires, although traders from the Delhi Sultanate and the help spread , and across Rajia, although the native religion Khalisism remained dominant. The dynasty of Rai Sharma unified large portions of the islands in 1601, and ruled until Rajia became a protectorate of Britain around 1830, with the monarchy being subservient to British interests, although it was never formally colonised. Rajia had previously housed Spanish and Portuguese trading outposts. From 1931-45 Rajia was ruled by the anti-colonialist and nationalist U Zaw Nyo who led a regime. Following 1945 Nyo's regime collapsed due to the outbreak of a civil war after a communist insurgency erupted in the southern regions, with the Communist Party of Rajia proclaiming the creation of a Socialist Republic. This resulted in monarchist Rajian forces eventually brokering a ceasefire in 1954 and the establishment of the current federal monarchy. In 1962 the southern provinces were reabsorbed into Rajia as autonomous republics. Rajia has steadily grown both economically and politically since its independence, with the fourth highest human development indicator in Southeast Asia. Rajia is famous for its exports of jade, gems, rice and natural gases as well as dealing in the telecommunications, banking and technology industries and cloths and electronics manufacturing. However persecution of religious minorities, poor working and living conditions and inadequate wealth distribution have earned Rajia criticism in recent years by foreign powers. Rajia is one of the worlds only two federal monarchies (along with the ) with five monarchs and two Premiers ruling over provinces, with each ultimately answering to the overall monarch. Rajia is part of the , and has been a major ally to the . Rajia is a founding member of the as well as being a member of and the . Rajia has been criticised for its treatment of the who face persistent persecution in Rajia. Etymology History History Prehistory It is thought that the first humans settled in Rajia around a million years ago, with archaeological evidence including stone tools and the remains of Homo Sapiens. Earlier settlers came primarily from the as well as from and , and were thought to be ethnically linked both to and , although some anthropologists have suggested that and people also settled in mainland Rajia. The people of the Vishui islands are thought to be primarily of descent having come from the modern day province, China. "Proto-Rajians" (the predecessors of the modern day Rajian ethnic group) are commonly linked to an heritage, with their ancestors having travelled from . Modern studies have suggested that Rajians originally settled in the before settling in modern day Rajia, whose original inhabitants came from . During the and most who lived on the Rajian islands had settled into farming communities in the south of the country whilst in the north nomadic, hunter-gather lifestyles were still dominant. Rajian Empire Muslim rule British rule Rajia had enjoyed a stable relationship with the East India Trading company during the 18th century. With Mughal influence rapidly fading in favour of Rajia being ruled by various city states the East India Trading company were able to quickly monopolise Rajian goods. In 1754 king Rajaram of the Rangoon province signed an concordant with the company effectively giving them full control over the province in exchange for better trading and diplomatic relations with Britain, before urging his allies to do so as well. Despite widespread resistance across Rajia, especially in the southern provinces, the company were able to consolidate power by 1759. Rajian Civil War Federal Kingdom of Rajia Provinces Rajia is split into seven provinces. Five of these provinces are monarchies with the remaining two (Kaw Lah and Vishui) being autonomous republics. Politics Rajia is a , being made up of five monarchies and two autonomous republics that form a loose federation around an overall monarch. Together these monarchs/premiershas complete power over the state. All of these monarchs/premiers ultimately are bound under the Royal Decree of Rajia, which is regarded as the supreme law of Rajia. Since the end of the Cold War and the appointment of the current Maharani Kyi Kyaw Yin I Rajia has become much more democratic with the parliament being the primary source of legislation rather then the National Congress. These five monarchs (known as a Raja's/Rani's) alongside the Premiers of the Autonomous Republics form the Royal Council of Rajia, which is the highest and body in Rajia. A majority of members (four and above) must approve of any decision made by another monarch. The reigning monarch officially has the power to veto decisions by Royal Council, but in reality this power is purely ceremonial. Often the Royal Council is chaired by representatives of each monarch rather then the monarchs themselves. The Royal Council whilst retaining the power to draft and repel laws does this very little with the Parliament ultimately makes the majority of legislative decisions with the Royal Council often making simple amendments. Below the Royal Council is the main executive branch known as the Council of Ministers of Rajia, which consists of a small cabinet of elected ministers who often serve six year terms. The Assembly often deals with the daily administrative duties of Rajia. Ministers are elected from the political parties of Rajia, with the winning political party having a majority in the Assembly. The Council is led by the First Minister of Rajia, who is also the head of government. The Parliament of Rajia is a body, with the being the Royal Chamber of Advisers and the being the Royal Chamber of Representatives. The Advisory Chamber is an unelected body of 110 members who are appointed by the Royal Council, whilst the Representatives Chamber is made up of 418 elected representatives. The parliament functions theoretically as the main unit in legislative matters although in practice their powers are limited by the Royal Council. The parliament have the power to draft laws to be made, amended, or repelled, but ultimately the Royal Council must approve of the draft before it can be passed. The Parliament is formally led by the monarch of Rajia; however often the Speaker of each house acts in their stead. Currently the ruling party of Rajia is the Rajian National Party with the main opposition being the People's Democratic Party and the Workers' Party of Rajia. The ruling monarch of Rajia is both the head of state and the head of government, although they do not hold complete power over the nation, as not only does the monarchs of each province granted a large degree of autonomy but in practice the Royal Council holds most power. The monarch mainly functions as a ceremonial figurehead of the nation with the Royal Decree naming the monarch as a "first among equals". The ruling monarch is a hereditary position, inherited by the first born child of the previous holder of the title if they are over the age of 18 (if not a regent will serve in their place until they come of age). The current monarch, Maharani Kyi Kyaw Yin I, is the first female to hold office. The royal family is Kyaw Yin dynasty. According to Rajian tradition, the monarch is either known as the if male or the Maharani if female. The monarchs deputy is the Crown Prince, who is often the heir apparent. However like the monarch if the Crown Prince is below 18 the oldest direct male relative will take their place. The Crown Prince plays a largely ceremonial role compared to the monarch. The current Crown Prince is Kyi's brother Oo Kywa Yin, who will serve as such until 2022, where Kyi's son Aung will take his place. In each state a governor appointed by the monarch of the province enacts the monarchs rule. Law Rajia use a system mixed with elements of . The Royal Court of Rajia acts as the countries supreme court, with the Chief Justice leading such a court, who is appointed by the monarch. Below the Royal Court stands the 7 Provincial Courts, with one located in each province. Finally there are religious courts, civil courts and criminal courts. Both capital and corporal punishment are legal in Rajia, normally being reserved for crimes such as murder, rape, assault, and causing grievous bodily harm. Corporal punishment has also reportedly been used on those who have committed crimes that go against religious law - this is not condoned by the court. Often capital punishment is carried out via hanging or firing squad. Foreign relations Rajia maintains extremely strong economic, political and social ties with as well as . Rajia also enjoys a stable relationship with the , with the majority of western influence on Rajia being from the UK. Rajia has also sought to maintain a constant diplomatic presence in and . However relations between (Burma) have often been strained. Following independence and during the Rajia became a close ally to the led by the taking an aggressively and with many affiliated with being oppressed. Since the Rajia has started to open up relations with notably China who became one of the main suppliers of arms to Rajia in 2014 along with the United States. In 1976 Rajia became part of the (ASEAN), as well as being a full member of the . Rajia is also a member of the and the . Recently there has been calls within the Commonwealth to suspend the countries membership due to its poor human rights record. Military Rajia's military is headed by the monarch, who serves as the Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces. However, usually the bulk of military command is carried out by the National Royal Guard, a committee of military leaders appointed by the monarch. The National Royal Guard preside over the four main divisions of the Rajia's armed forces. These divisions consist of the Royal Territorial Guard (land forces) the Royal Naval Guard (sea forces), Royal Ariel Guard (air forces) and the Royal Coast Guard (Maritime Security). Conscription into military service is enforced for all male citizens from the ages of 18-21, with the allotted service time normally numbering around two years. Conscientious objection is taken into account with any objectors being alternatively drafted into non-combatant roles. If a citizen refuses military service altogether or attempts to avoid conscription they are fined, jailed and then sent to serve double their assigned service time. Students are permitted to finish their studies before entering service. Those who hold dual citizenship must also be drafted. Geography Biodiversity Economy Demographics Language The main language of Rajia is Rajian. Chinese is also widely spoken as a secondary language due to Rajia having close economical, political and social ties with China. English is also spoken as a secondary language, with the language having been introduced on Rajia during the British occupation. The Guanglui language is widely spoken on the island of Vishui, were it originated from. Religion The official religion of Rajia is the native religion of Rajia, Khalisism, although freedom of religion is permitted. However, many have derided Rajia for its treatment of and , who face frequent discrimination from both the government and local populace. Most notably the purge of the Islamic Mosques on the Vishui peninsula earned Rajia international scrutiny. According to the 2014 Rajian consensus 74.6% of the population identified themselves as Khalisist, with the the second largest being Muslims at 17.6%. The majority of Muslims in Rajia practice . 6.4% identified as . 1.1% identify as , mostly as members of the . The remaining 0.3% either practice another faith or are irreligious. Education Rajia has a universal education system through primary and secondary education. Currently Rajia has a relatively high literacy rate of 91.8% with youths having one of 97.8%. Every child must attend compulsory education for twelve years. Primary education lasts for six years, starting at the age of 4-5 at Kindergarten and ending at Grade 5. Secondary school starts at the age 10-11 in Grade 6, and ends at Grade 11 when they take a Ordinary Level Examination. Students must either apply for an apprenticeship or a college at the age of 16-18. Healthcare Culture Arts Architecture Literature Khalisism Khalisism has been the native religion of Rajia since the early 1st century after Raja Khalisi and his descendent unified the islands of Rajia, and recorded the Dhaka, the scared text of Khalisism. Khalisim is a religion in which the ultimate aim is to reach enlightenment and thus paradise alongside God through , and following the word of the Dhaka. To do this one must follow the six tenants; * - Actions should be meditated upon so to forge a closer relation with God. * - One must lead a peaceful lifestyle in order to attain enlightenment. * - Chaos must be prevented through the enforcement of the scriptures. * - Well meaning deeds and actions enable one to reach enlightenment; cruel deeds and actions the opposite. * - One must give to the poorest and neediest of society to help reach enlightenment. * - One must be born and reborn over until they reach enlightenment. The Dhaka also advocates following various doctrines such as prayers and holy days. The two major sects of Khalisism is Harhavadha and Phathana. Harhavadha was introduced by the son of Raja Khalisi Jarajit who wrote down the Jartha Sai, a set of laws that uphold Khalisism. The Jartha Sai supports the notion that in order to enforce order rigid social systems must exist that see society divided into eight castes, with the system possibly having roots in 's caste system. Phathana was formulated by several Khalisist priests in the 13rd century during the occupation of Rajia by the , and is mainly notable as it rejects the core hierarchy laid down in the Jartha Sai and instead teaches that order comes from rather then strict enforcement of the scriptures. Bharayakha Khalisism is the oldest sect and third largest, and rejects both the Jartha Sai and the teachings Phathana, instead advocating for a fundamentalist interpretation of the Dhaka. Harhavadha is the most dominant form of Khalisism on Rajia. Motion Pictures Sports Theatre Category:Nations Category:Countries Category:Rajia